Tables Turned
by MrsHoffenFeffer
Summary: AU sequel to Drowning-in-your-eyes's story Turning Tables. Only makes sense if you read that one before.


_A/N: This is me shamelessly indulging in pointless angst/fluff after reading one of the best Klaine stories I've seen so far: __Turning Tables__, by Drowning-In-Your-Eyes (it's in my favorites, go check it out). Anyway, __**it ONLY makes sense if you've read that one before. **__It's sort of an AU sequel._

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up from a much needed late-afternoon nap to the sound of a new text message alert. He blinked away the blur and picked it up, nearly dropping the phone to the floor when he saw who it was from.<p>

_ Could you come over? I would go see you, but my dad took Carole and Finn out for the weekend and his car is broken, so he has mine. We really need to talk. Please? - Kurt_

Blaine didn't know what to make of this. He hadn't been able to communicate with Kurt ever since Burt had taken him to see the other boy's doctor, who told him the entire story about what was making him act completely out of character. Quite honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to. Kurt made sure he was as far out of his way as possible, even detaching himself from his Glee Club friends sometimes – those who hadn't believed him when he explained them his condition – and just plain avoiding him in class. When their eyes did meet by accident, Kurt quickly looked down and refused to look back up until it was necessary.

But what Blaine knew was that he wouldn't be able to hold his curiosity.

Car keys in one hand, heart racing, phone in the other hand, he quickly typed _I'm on my way_ before getting into the car and driving off to the boy's house in as much of a hurry as the speed limit would allow.

When Blaine got to the Hummel residence, the door was half open, so he assumed he was supposed to let himself in. When he did, the first thing he noticed was that Kurt was in front of the TV, curled up on the sofa in a way that there was no telling whether he was asleep or not.

"Kurt?" He called, tentatively coming closer to the couch. "You… You wanted to see me?"

Without a word, the taller boy rose and turned to look at his ex-boyfriend – or his shoes at least. In a voice that wasn't higher than a whisper, he asked:

"Do you mind going to my room?"

Blaine nodded and let Kurt guide him to his bedroom, eyes still stuck to the floor. Only when they got to the bedroom and Blaine shut the door did Kurt sit on the bed and finally lift his face to look into the other's eyes.

"You look… Scared. And hurt." He let out a bitter chuckle. "I suppose I had that coming. Here, sit."

While Blaine sat down uncomfortably beside the boy, he couldn't help but notice that the definition applied to both of them. Kurt looked like a child who had done something bad and was afraid of its punishment.

"I suppose you've talked to my dad. And from what I've heard, I suppose he's taken you to see my doctor, so you kind of know everything by now."

A moment of silence went by before Blaine realized he was supposed to talk. Kurt was staring resolutely at his own knees.

"I know everything they could tell me. I still don't know why I'm here."

Just after he said this, Blaine was worried that his tone might have been too harsh, but the blue-eyed boy's response wasn't angry or any sadder than his voice had already been since they started.

"I'm kind of surprised that you actually came. I mean… Blaine, I was horrible to you. I can't even begin to say how fucking sorry I am for putting you through all that. I was cruel and spiteful, and I hurt you so much…" His voice broke in the last few words. Blaine could now see tears pooling in those blue orbs, and realized his own eyes were doing the same.

"I know what I did and I know the extent of the damage I caused, OK? The fact that…" A small sob escaped his lips. "The fact that you still, somehow, like me in spite of all the awful things I did to you does not mean it didn't happen and it does not mean you shouldn't hate me. I have no idea how… I have no idea how you don't. I hate myself for this."

Kurt had to stop and breathe before he could go on. The last sentence was so cut up by sobs that Blaine had to struggle to understand.

"So the reason I called you here was to apologize, and maybe… Maybe you could forgive me for what I did?"

Silence followed for a long moment, and he never got an answer. Because the truth was, now that Blaine thought about it, he was completely willing to forget everything. But forgiving was a whole different story. Instead, the shorter boy reached for Kurt's hand, but he pulled away before their skins could meet.

"Not yet", he whispered through tears barely concealed by his other hand on his face. "Sorry, it's just… If you touch… If we… I want to… I don't… Jeez, Blaine, I can't even form a fucking sentence!"

Both tried to laugh, but failed. Blaine murmured:

"OK, I'm sorry. Go on."

"Blaine, I need you to know that none of that stuff I said before was true. None of it. About your looks, about your family, your friends… I only said that because I wanted to hurt you."

"It was true. Most of it." The black-haired boy said to his own feet, to which Kurt snapped up from his former position and took his hand. It was a very light touch, almost as if he was afraid to break the boy if he held on tighter.

"Blaine Anderson, you listen to me. _None of that_ was true. I had no right to say anything about your parents, for starters. Our McKinley friends don't like you because I made them stay away from you." Blaine was crying too, and his grasp on Kurt's hand tightened before the other kid continued. "Wes and David, of _course_ they fucking love you. They've been dead worried that you're basically not communicating anymore. And about you… Blaine, you're awesome. I've told you that so many times before I went crazy. You're…" Sob. "So sweet, and kind, and beautiful, and I can't believe I was the one to convince you otherwise."

They were closer now, but there was no other physical contact between the two guys other than their fingers entwined. Not even eye contact. On the few times that Kurt looked up to see the other boy's eyes, they were so full of tears and overall hurt that he couldn't stand to keep the eye contact while knowing that he was the reason for such emotions.

"Well, thanks for telling me all this, Kurt. I can see it took a lot of courage and I appreciate it." The Warbler's tone was strangely detached, business-like, for lack of a better word, in a feeble attempt to hold back all the emotion that formed a giant lump in his throat. Even though his face was very obviously tear-stained, there was still a part of him that wanted to be strong.

"Wait… There's something else." He knew it. He hoped there would be, but knowing the new Kurt, there was probably going to be a catch. His hand tensed in the taller boy's grasp, and the response was a soft thumb rubbing his hand in a soothing motion, while Kurt sighed.

"I swore to myself I wouldn't ask you this, but I need to. I'm selfish, OK? I'm selfish and I know it's wrong, but not asking would kill me. Alright, here goes. I know the good, smart, healthy thing for you to do would be…" He took a deep breath, blinking away a new stream of tears. "Would be to never want to see me again. If you do want that, I promise I'll be out of your way as much as I can to make this easy for you. Then, maybe one day we can be friends. If you want to."

Blaine tried to pull his hand away, but the taller kid didn't let him – instead, he looked at him with a pleading look etched into those blue orbs. The next sentences sounded much more like a series of sobs than actual words, so Blaine had to concentrate hard to listen.

"But I'm asking you to do the stupid thing and take me back, Blaine, and I know it's a lot to ask and you'll probably say no, but I had to try, because I… I just love you too fucking much. Now if you wanna leave, the door is still open, but _please_ stay with me?"

The longest moment went on. Blaine wanted him back – he was practically aching for more contact, trying to fathom whether it would be good or bad to pull the boy into an embrace right now. However… Kurt seemed completely sincere, but it could just as easily be an act, knowing the new Kurt and all he was capable of doing. Blaine didn't think he'd be able to stand it if it was.

He took one lingering look at the boy by his side and all his doubts went straight to hell. That trembling, sobbing, vulnerable mess who was trying to talk to him couldn't possibly be lying.

Just as Kurt was opening his mouth to say something, Blaine made his decision. He was not letting his boyfriend slip away again.

"I want you back."

He certainly didn't get the reaction he'd expected. To be honest, Blaine had expected anything but what he got: the boy let out a relieved sigh for a second, then seemed to change his mind, because he slumped back onto the bed with a frustrated groan.

"What the…"

"Blaine, you don't want me back. Maybe you think you do now because you feel sorry for me, but you deserve more than this. Didn't my doctor tell you I'm gonna relapse? He has me on medications, but this thing is a cycle and eventually I will become a spiteful bitch again. I will _not_ be the one to hurt you this much again, Anderson, you can be damn sure of that." He said all of this in one breath, then crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive instinct. "This was a stupid idea to begin with. If I really do love you, I should set you free to be with somebody who isn't damaged goods and won't make you feel like crap every few months."

Blaine lied back on the bed beside the boy, who was now staring at the ceiling blankly, and pressed a reassuring kiss to his forehead. Kurt seemed to relax at the gesture, but only briefly.

"I don't know how I'm going to deal with this, but I can assure you one thing, Hummel. I want to be your boyfriend, and maybe that's a dumb idea, but I'm setting my foot down."

Kurt's eyes stared deep into his, searching for any sign of doubt and finding none. He allowed himself a smile.

"You have to promise me one thing, then. As soon as I start getting into my bitch phase, if I don't break up, you will. Then you'll talk to my dad, and we'll only get back in touch when my dad tells you I'm me again. That's the only way I won't hurt you. Deal?"

They both smiled, while Kurt blinked away the last few tears.

"Deal."

It was a relief to see Kurt's old smile back on his face – the honest one, the one from back when they were in love and nothing hurt. Even more when he came closer, and the next thing Blaine knew was that there was a pair of soft lips pressed to his in a tender, loving kiss.

This was so, so different from Kurt's self-proclaimed "bitch phase", when their kisses were rough and almost painful. No, this was good – tingly and electric and passionate and just plain right.

When it ended, Kurt wrapped his arms securely around Blaine, who pulled him back just as tightly in a way that the taller boy's head was resting on his chest, then their fingers laced together. They enjoyed a bit of peaceful silence before Blaine asked:

"Hey, I kind of have to know something. Was it just Crazy You, or do you really want me to put out that badly?"

Kurt managed a laugh, but held on tighter to his hand.

"I wanna do it eventually, but there's no rush. Only when we're both ready."

"Are _you_ ready?"

He sighed.

"No idea, to be honest."

They spent the longest time in that same position, just talking and laughing quietly, about everything and nothing in particular. Kurt invited Blaine to stay over ("we don't have to do anything, just watch a few movies or something. I have a feeling neither of us should sleep alone tonight") and he accepted.

The rest of the day was spent watching old musicals on Kurt's laptop, curled up on the bed – Kurt was the big spoon and sometimes whispered "I love you" into Blaine's ear before pressing a feather-light kiss to his neck. Most of the time they didn't even watch the films – that night wasn't about the movies, but about Kurt and Blaine and the fact that things were finally okay again. It was about sweet nothings whispered and loving touches and _them_. Anything else didn't matter much.

What started as innocent kisses slowly evolved to a heated make-out session on Kurt's bed. It was completely different from their previous make-out – which had been forced onto Blaine by a hormone-driven Kurt – and this time it felt good. Every sensation was new and exciting, and it was Blaine who moved to unbutton the taller boy's shirt.

None of them knew beforehand exactly how far they wanted to go. But the situation felt amazing, and totally right, and Kurt's fingers were so gentle and caring when they touched Blaine that he was comfortable enough to moan out a "yes" when Kurt's hand reached the buttons on his jeans and he muttered "can I?" in between kisses.

When their hormone-fueled bodies were grinding together with nothing between their skins, they didn't have any doubt as to whether this was right or wrong. It was Kurt who took Blaine, and it hurt quite a bit, but a nice kind of hurt. And it also felt good. _Very _good.

So good, in fact, that in a few minutes, they were panting together after moaning out each other's names practically at the same time, their breath heavy and their energy spent.

When Blaine woke up very early the next morning, he felt sore and knew he must have bled a little, but didn't regret a single thing. Kurt was sleeping peacefully in his arms, both hands on top of his own, as if to prevent him from changing his mind and running away. From that angle, Blaine could clearly see the purple hickey on the boy's white neck – which totally hadn't been there the previous day – and that made him chuckle and press his face back into Kurt's shoulder.

There were still issues to work out. Blaine would take a long time to recover from the rough times they'd been through and Kurt would need a lot of help in dealing with the aftermath of his outburst – and with his condition itself. In a few weeks, they would have a huge argument after performing at Sectionals and Blaine would be terrified that maybe Crazy Kurt was coming back, which would send Kurt into a big guilt trip and make them end up locked tight in each other's arms in the green room. Kurt would cry a little, Blaine would have a lump in his throat but joke about the fact that this was going to ruin Kurt's makeup.

They would have other fights, both silly and serious, and that was OK.

For now, they had each other, and nothing else was wrong.

* * *

><p><em> AN: Dripping with sap? Yes. But I kind of like it. I hope I made the author of the original story proud!_


End file.
